


Roy Mustang: Fuhrer and Father

by Mermaid886



Series: Fuhrer Mustang [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Babies, Birth, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Protective Roy, Riza loves Roy, Riza loves that idiot, Roy loves Riza, Roy tries his best, Royai - Freeform, RoyandRiza, graphic birth, labor, loving riza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-03-17 13:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mermaid886/pseuds/Mermaid886
Summary: As Roy Mustang establishes himself as the newest Fuhrer of Amestris, his wife, Riza Hawkeye, gives him exciting news. How will the couple handle their latest mission, parenthood?





	1. Chapter 1

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Fullmetal Alchemist! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
——————————————————————

After Grumman’s death, Roy Mustang had been appointed the new Fuhrer of Amestris.

Fuhrer Mustang had been married to Riza Hawkeye for one year.

It was a year that had passed quickly.

During that time, the couple had grown accustomed to spending their days and nights together.

Riza assisted Roy during the day even though she was no longer part of the military.

Then she spent her evenings also in Roy’s company, as Fuhrer Mustang proved to be a loving husband.

But now……..during one of the most tension-filled, frightening moments in their entire relationship, Roy and Riza were apart.

Roy sat in the waiting room at the doctor’s office while Riza was being examined.

It was early in the morning.

The sun had just risen.

The doctor agreed to see his prestigious patient, the wife of the Fuhrer, before the practice opened.

Roy was grateful…..

At least the waiting room was empty.

Fuhrer Mustang clenched his jaw as he waited for someone to come and give him an update.

They had come today because Riza’s menstrual cycle was four weeks late.

Home pregnancy tests had not given the couple a conclusive answer.

Roy narrowed his eyes as he waited.

When was someone going to come out and tell him something?!?

Either way, whatever the answer was, he just wanted to know!

Finally, after Roy had been waiting what felt like a thousand years, the door opened.

Riza stepped out.

Her face was unreadable.

Not happy……

Not sad………

“Well?!” Roy asked urgently as he leapt to his feet.

“They took a sample.” Riza said quietly. “The machine is broken, so they’ll have to send it to the lab and wait for the results.” 

“How long will that take??” Roy asked frantically, narrowing his eyes.

“Three days.” Riza replied.

“Three days?!?!” Roy gasped incredulously.

“Roy, you need to calm down.” Riza said, narrowing her own eyes in concern at her husband.

Fuhrer Mustang immediately felt embarrassed at his own desperation.

His cheeks turned pink as he relaxed a bit, noticing the secretary was looking over at him from her desk.

Yes, Roy was definitely glad the doctor’s waiting room was empty.

Roy helped Riza into her coat and apologized as they walked out to the car, “I…….I’m sorry, Riza. I just…..I just thought we were going to find out today.”

“Yeah, so did I.” Riza chuckled as Roy opened her door first, waiting until she was comfortably in the vehicle, and then climbed in beside of her. “But it’s alright. Sometimes waiting for things makes them better.” Riza have him a smile. “We should know that.” 

Roy wrapped his arm around his wife while their chauffeur drove them back to the Fuhrer’s mansion. “Yeah, I think we know that all too well, actually.”

Roy and Riza shared a laugh and a kiss on the way home.

Once they arrived back at the mansion, they hurriedly readied themselves to start their day.

They would have to wait three days to find out if they were going to be a family or not……..

They waited years to be officially together, surely waiting seventh-two hours would be easy, right?

——————————————————————-

Wrong.

The next three days were some of the most stressful that Roy and Riza had experienced in recent years.

In a way, the tension was just as bad if not worse than the Ishvalan war. 

Waiting and waiting……..

At least during the war, Roy and Riza both knew the ultimate outcome.

But this……….?

As deeply devoted to duty and responsibility as both the Fuhrer and his wife were, they would not take parenthood lightly.

Maybe that was another factor that made the waiting period much more tormentful.

Roy and Riza had fought in battles to protect life, or unfortunately, to take life away…….

Neither of them had ever given a life before.

No, if the test was positive, the couple would face an entirely new battle, which was an exciting and overwhelming possibility.

During the three days, Roy worked and Riza helped where she could, just as usual.

During the nights, the couple ate their dinner silently across from each other with barely a word passing between them.

Each had their mind fixed on the situation at hand.

“Why hasn’t that idiot doctor called yet?” Roy spat one morning, looking angrily at the phone while he and Riza dressed for the day.

It was the morning of the third day.

The day that the Fuhrer and his wife should be hearing something from the doctor.

“Roy, the office doesn’t open until eight.” Riza said, rolling her eyes as she brushed her teeth.

“They saw you before they opened, they could call before they open! I am the Fuhrer, after all! My wife’s care should be top priority!” Roy thundered.

“As soon as you calm down, they’ll call.” Riza said wisely while she combed her hair.

A few minutes later, Roy scowled silently as they ate their breakfast.

He kept scowling as they drove to his office.

Eight came and passed.

Nine came and passed.

10……………

11……………..

An unfortunate economic issue arose shortly before noon and the Fuhrer busied himself by diving in to work on it immediately.

Roy’s eyes scanned over a recent report one of his subordinates had dropped off.

He paused to sip his late morning coffee occasionally, as Riza went through some old tax files from the past several years.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Roy nearly jumped out of his skin, flailing wildly in his chair, drenching himself in his own coffee as he found he was unable to control his hands during his shocked spasm.

Riza glanced over calmly and took a step towards the phone, but she was too late.

Roy practically ripped the receiver off as he yanked the phone up to his ear. 

“Hello?!?” Roy asked desperately, his eyes wide.

Riza stood in front of him, watching and waiting patiently.

“No, this is Fuhrer Mustang’s office. Riza Hawkeye doesn’t have an extension any………..What do you mean you can’t talk to me?! I’m the Fuhrer! I’m her husband! Privacy act? Listen, I…” Roy raged before Riza pulled the phone away from her husband.

Roy’s antics weren’t going to get the information from the doctor’s staff and Riza knew it.

Sometimes she had a more level head than Roy, that was part of what made them a good team.

“Hello, this is Riza Hawkeye speaking.” The blonde said into the phone as Roy scowled.

“Yes, that’s correct. Yes……..” Riza said before she fell silent.

Roy’s facial expression changed from rageful frustration into suspenseful excitement.

What was being said?

What were they telling Riza?!?

Roy felt like he was going to lose his mind in the silent pause before Riza finally spoke again.

“Al….alright, thank you.” The blonde said quietly.

With a trembling hand, Riza put the phone down with a click.

“Well?!?” Roy asked, feeling his heart pound in his chest.

Riza put a hand to her mouth and stared straight ahead. 

“Well?!?!” Roy almost shouted.

Riza turned to look at Roy with tears in her eyes.

Roy’s eyes widened to the size of saucers. 

“Yes?!?!” He gasped.

Riza broke out into a big smile and nodded her head. 

“Yes!!!!!” Riza cried. 

Roy made a noise between a cry of joy and a yelp of excitement, opening his arms as Riza rushed into them. 

“Oh my gosh………” Riza breathed into Roy’s chest as he held her close. “We’re going to be a family, Colonel.”

Roy gripped Riza tighter as she spoke.

Roy had never taken care of a pregnant woman before, he had merely skimmed through a book on the subject a few weeks ago.

He had better start finding more reading material right away……

Riza and the well-being of his unborn child were his top priorities now.

Although he would never show it at work…..

Roy kissed Riza’s lips sweetly, smiling down at her lovingly. “Well, it looks like I’ll be the one following you for awhile, Lieutenant~.”

Fuhrer Mustang and his wife were both thrilled at the prospect of becoming parents.

Fuhrer Mustang and his wife were also simultaneously terrified of becoming parents.

Mother and father……….

The journey would be new to both of them, but as Roy tucked a loose piece of Riza’s blond hair behind her ear tenderly, they were both reminded of the love they held for each other.

Their love had made a new life, and together, they would become a family.

So it was to be that Fuhrer Mustang would become a father.


	2. Chapter 2 - Roy’s Anxiety

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Fullmetal Alchemist! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

Roy was barely able to concentrate on his duties as Fuhrer the day that he and Riza received the confirmation of her pregnancy.

He knew he had to pull his scattered, reeling mind together……..

Roy was the leader of the country now.

He had to…….

He did.

Roy fought hard mentally, managing to carry out his tasks for the day. Although his thoughts kept wandering back constantly to his wife and unborn child.

Riza did not mention the pregnancy as the day went on, seeing that Roy was already having a hard time focusing.

The blonde couldn’t help but smile in amusement.

Riza was the one who was pregnant and she had to be strong to help Roy process the news.

That evening, as the Fuhrer’s shiny, black car turned down the driveway to Roy and Riza’s home, Riza noticed Roy stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

Riza glanced over at her husband and he gave her a warm smile.

She could see the excitement in Roy’s eyes. 

“Calm down, Colonel.” Riza chuckled as Roy dashed in front of her to open the front door once they exited the car. “My arms aren’t broken.” 

“I know that, Lieutenant, but under the circumstances, I just thought…….” Roy began to say, trailing off sheepishly when Riza gave him a serious, analyzing look.

Roy hadn’t allowed Riza to lift anything today.

Anything…...

He had even picked up a book for her, turned to the page she was looking for, and left it open on the table.

A book.

Whenever someone had knocked on his office door, Roy had jumped as if his usually steely nerves were on edge.

Fuhrer Mustang’s wife was growing concerned.

They had just found out about the baby today.

Riza couldn’t help but wonder……..

If Roy was this bad now, what was he going to be like in a few months?

What was Roy going to be like when the baby was born?

If Roy didn’t calm down……...

“Roy, please………” Riza asked her husband as they stepped inside the house. “I appreciate your concern, but really, I’m fine.”

Roy’s face fell, his onyx eyes saddening like a beaten puppy. 

Riza frowned at the look on her husband’s face.

That was the wrong thing to say.

In a matter of hours, Roy felt like Riza was pushing him away while Riza felt like Roy was suffocating her.

The couple needed to find a balance.

Riza hadn’t meant to make him feel like she didn’t want his help, she just wanted him to……..relax, a little.

“Listen,” Riza said later while they ate their dinner. “Why don’t you come with me to my doctor’s appointment in a couple of weeks?”

That seemed to brighten Roy up, reassuring him his wife did want his involvement. “Really?”

“As long as you don’t make a scene. I doubt they’re going to keep opening the practice up early for me.” Riza replied. 

Once their meal was finished, the couple enjoyed some quiet time together cuddling on the couch before heading up to bed. 

Riza undressed for a shower and walked over to Roy as he took his uniform off for the day.

He was just hanging up his coat when Riza gently laid a hand on his face and kissed him, soft, sweet, and slow.

A gentle purr rumbled from Roy’s chest as he held Riza’s hips very tenderly and kissed back.

Roy was more than receptive when his wife deepened their kiss, but as she pressed her naked body against him, Roy showed no signs of going any further.

After Riza spent a few moments kissing and writhing against him, Roy made it obvious to the blonde that kissing would be the only activity the couple would be partaking in that night.

Riza pulled away with a frown and looked at Roy, “What’s wrong? Are you too tired?”

Riza was testing him. Something must be the matter….. 

Maybe it was just their love for each other, or years of pent-up attraction, but during their first year of marriage, the couple had not encountered any issues with the sexual component of their relationship so far.

This was unusual.

Roy was never too tired.

“Riza, I love you.” Roy said with a soft smile, gently kissing the fingertips his wife had laid against his face.

“I love you too……” Riza said slowly, blinking.

“But I want to have the doctor’s permission before we do…….anything.” Roy said firmly.

Riza’s jaw dropped as her eyes widened.

Wow!

This was really hitting Roy hard.

Riza frowned.

She was nearly a month late and during that time, they had done plenty of anything.

Riza’s instinct was to feel deprived, to feel resentful, but that quickly gave way to strong waves of love and admiration.

Riza was lucky to have a husband that was so concerned for her and his unborn child.

Even if that unfortunately kept her from his arms……..

“Would you like another kiss?” Roy asked with a smirk, his hands sliding down towards Riza’s bottom.

Roy knew Riza wanted more.

Roy wanted to wait for the doctor’s guidance, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease her.

Riza smiled back, far too sweetly.

“No, thank you. I think I actually just want a shower.” The blonde replied obstinately, slipping out of Roy’s grasp just before he was able to palm her pert, rounded cheeks.

Roy blinked in surprise before a scowl crossed his face as he watched his naked bride walk into the bathroom.

Riza could be just as frustrating…….

If Roy wanted to withhold sex, then what right did he have to tease her?

Minx.

—————————————————————

After a long, peaceful shower, Riza finally turned the water off, stepped out, and dried herself.

She looked into the mirror at her reflection, watching the steamy film slowly vanish from the glass once she cracked the bathroom door.

As Riza towel-dried her hair, she thought to herself………

Mother.

Riza Hawkeye was going to be someone’s mother…..

The idea terrified her.

Riza didn’t know how to be a mother.

She had never gotten to spend that much time with her own.

How nice it would have been to have a mom during all of those years alone with her father! 

How different would her life be now?

Riza’s mind flashed back to when her mother had passed away……..

To when her father had passed away……

To the agony the Elric brothers had endured, trying desperately to bring back the only parent they knew………

Finally, Riza’s thoughts turned to Elicia’s unbridled grief at Mayes’ funeral…...

Riza laid a hand over her flat stomach as a sudden, overwhelming hope filled her heart.

Whether the child within her was a girl or a boy, she hoped that she and Roy would be allowed to live long enough to see he or she grow to be a good man, or, if the baby was a girl, a fine young woman.

To loose a parent……..

For some reason, Riza found herself fighting back tears that had suddenly sprung to her eyes and threatened to fall. 

Using the towel, she dabbed them away. 

She was being silly.

Besides, right now, she was the only sensible one, she had to stay calm for Roy.

With a sigh, Riza walked out and put on her nightdress.

She glanced over to see Roy sitting in the chair, wearing his undershirt and lounge pants. He was reading the book he had bought as soon as her period was late:

A Man’s Guide To Pregnancy: How to Be A Loving Father And A Supportive Husband

“You can’t learn everything from that book.” Riza chuckled as she laid down in bed.

Roy made no motions to join Riza, continuing to squint intently at the page as his eyes read line after line. 

Instead of laying down beside his wife, Roy simply responded in a distant tone, “I know.”

That annoyed Riza.

It was late, Roy had an early morning, as always, he needed to come to bed and get some sleep.

“Roy.” Riza called.

A moment passed where Roy read another paragraph before he asked. “............yes?”

“Come to bed, it’s late.” Riza yawned.

“K.” The simple response came and Riza narrowed her eyes.

A few minutes passed.

The hour grew later and Riza’s patience grew shorter.

Still, Roy sat reading.

“When you fall asleep at your desk and get discharged from the Fuhrer position, what will our grandchildren have to say about that?” Riza snapped.

“Ok, ok, Riza, I’m coming.” Roy sighed, finishing his page.

Roy closed his book, brushed his teeth, and then finally snuggled in close to Riza after he turned off the light.

Riza laid on Roy’s shoulder and closed her eyes as he asked her softly in the darkness, “Lieutenant?”

“Yes, Colonel?” Riza asked sleepily.

“Do you think you’ll want to deliver on your back or on your knees?” Roy asked very seriously, thinking hard about the matter.

Fuhrer Mustang was just trying to prepare, to be supportive.

One of Roy’s favorite ways to get ready for something was to make a plan.

He loved Riza and wanted to be there for her and the baby in every way and any way possible.

……….But Roy didn’t realize how much he was overdoing it.

So, for that reason, Roy couldn’t possibly imagine why his wife smacked him with her pillow and rolled away from him to sleep.

He laid awake for some time afterwards, wondering…….

Was it something he had said?


	3. Chapter 3 - The Doctor

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Fullmetal Alchemist! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

During the ten days that led up to Riza’s first doctor’s appointment, Roy’s anxiousness seemed to melt into joyful anticipation.

Roy was a kind and thoughtful husband, but Riza noticed he had become even more doting since they learned of the pregnancy.

Sometimes Roy would just look over at her and smile softly in a proud, appreciative way.

One morning, Riza overslept and instead of waking her, Roy silently stood and dressed.

A few hours later, when Riza finally opened her eyes, she saw that a dozen red roses with sprays of baby’s breath had been placed on the bedside table.

Riza smiled happily.

She was very lucky to have Roy as a partner. 

_______________________________________

When the day of Riza’s appointment finally came, Roy sat beside his wife in the clinic waiting room.

Riza was flipping through a notebook. She was reviewing her notes on some recent news from the countryside while Roy sat reading one of his parenting books.

Riza had noticed that in the brief time since they had learned of her pregnancy, Roy had accumulated a lot of new reading material. 

Riza thought Roy was being silly.

That idiot…………...

No book would be as helpful as the doctor’s advice, or, just plain trial and error as things progressed. 

Silly or not, Riza loved Roy anyway.

Some of the other patients in the waiting room smiled to themselves when they saw the Fuhrer sitting there, holding hands discreetly with his wife. 

In his short time at his post, Fuhrer Mustang was already known throughout Amestris for being a shrewd, fair leader.

Fuhrer Mustang was also recognized for loving his wife deeply, and that made the people of Amestris respect him even more. 

A good Fuhrer looked after his family and his country, after all. 

The time for Riza’s appointment came and the door that led back to the exam rooms swung open as a nurse stepped out, “Mrs. Mustang?” She called sweetly.

Riza blushed as her and Roy stood up together.

They had been married for over a year, yet Riza still blushed for some, unexplained reason whenever anyone called her “Mrs. Mustang”.

Riza tried to hide her red face from Roy as they followed the nurse back to a room.

Roy caught a glimpse of Riza’s flushed cheeks and smirked.

He thought it was cute.

Once they arrived at the room, the nurse let Roy sit in a chair, took some vital signs, and then closed the door to let Riza change into an exam gown.

Roy and Riza had both been told this visit was just for blood work and consultation, but it was standard procedure for all patients to put on a gown, so Riza complied.

Once Riza was in her new attire, Roy held his wife’s clothes on his lap and the two sat in a happy but anxious silence.

What would the doctor be able to tell them about their baby?

What would he say to do and to avoid?

It was several minutes later when the physician finally knocked on the door.

“Hello, Mrs. Mustang, Fuhrer Mustang, my name is Doctor Divan. You two probably remember me from the day of Mrs. Mustang’s pregnancy test.” The doctor nodded with a smile.

Dr. Divan was a tall, middle-aged man with a warm smile and kind eyes.

The doctor had a good bedside manner. 

Despite all of the looming questions in Roy’s and Riza’s minds, his presence made the couple feel at ease. 

“Nice to see you again, doctor.” Roy said with a polite nod.

“Thank you in advance for your help.” Riza beamed.

Once the mutual greetings had been exchanged, the doctor began the visit.

First, he ordered some blood tests.

Dr. Divan left the room for a moment to read the results while Roy and Riza quickly and quietly discussed some questions they wanted to make sure to ask before the visit ended.

When Dr. Divan returned after reading the blood work, he wore his same smile.

Naturally, Roy and Riza assumed everything was fine, but that was part of Dr. Divan’s occupation.

Keep smiling in front of patients, no matter what.

“So, Dr. Divan, what should I be eating? I’ve tried to take in more fruits and vegetables.” Riza said quickly as the physician sat his clipboard down on the counter.

“We’ll discuss your diet shortly, Mrs. Mustang. First, I need you to lie back for just a moment, alright?” Dr. Divan asked kindly.

Riza blinked, a little surprised, but did as the doctor ordered. The blonde laid back on the cold table and relaxed as best she could.

This was a simple consultation visit……

Today, there would be blood work and a few recommendations on prenatal care…...that’s all the nursing staff had told Riza.

They didn’t mention anything else.

Every woman that came to the clinic was asked to put on a gown, just in case. 

Now as Dr. Divan began to perform a physical exam, Riza couldn’t help but wonder…....in case of what?

Dr. Divan moved Riza gently this way and that on the exam table as his skilled fingers pushed and pressed here and there on Riza’s still flat abdomen.

Roy clenched his jaw as he watched. 

The Fuhrer started to say something in protest. 

He was positive Dr. Divan was going to squish his unborn child……but Roy’s eyes widened when he saw the doctor’s face.

The warmth in Dr. Divan’s face had vanished, replaced by a deep concern.

His kind smile was gone. Now, as the physician examined Riza, his lips twisted into a worried frown.

Riza saw it too. 

Her blood ran cold in her veins. 

“Doctor, what’s wrong?” Roy blurted out before he could stop himself, holding onto his composure by a thread.

The doctor finally finished his exam and removed his hands from Riza, allowing her to relax and sit up. 

Dr. Divan held up both of his hands to the couple. “Probably nothing. There is most likely nothing to worry about.”

Riza’s eyes watered with tears as the doctor spoke.

No……….

No, this wasn’t happening.

No, this wasn’t real…….

There couldn’t be anything wrong with her!

There couldn’t be anything wrong with their baby!

Roy saw the fear in his wife’s face and it kept him strong.

Riza followed him, always and anywhere, so it was important that Roy stay calm for her now.

“Then what’s least likely?” Roy asked after a moment of fearful silence passed.

“Unfortunately, the blood samples we took from Mrs. Mustang differ from what we normally see at this early stage in a healthy pregnancy. I conducted a physical exam and, as I said, everything could still be perfectly fine, but the position of things doesn’t feel quite right. So I’m going to order an ultrasound for first thing in the morning.” Dr. Divan informed them.

Roy’s heart was pounding and Riza looked very pale as if she was going to collapse, so Roy came to calmly stand beside her for support. 

“What does that mean? ‘Things don’t feel right?’” Roy asked as Riza cleared her throat and found the courage to look Dr. Divan in the face as he spoke.

“I’m very sorry, but it’s possible that the pregnancy is tubal. And if that is the case, then we’ll have to operate and remove the fetus before it ruptures the fallopian tube. If we don’t move quickly, Mrs. Mustang will bleed to death.” Dr. Divan explained quietly. 

Roy’s and Riza’s eyes widened.

Riza found it hard to swallow suddenly.

Roy felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs. 

The doctor’s words echoed ominously through both of their brains…….

Doesn’t feel right……..

Blood work…….

Not normal……

Tubal pregnancy…..

“But hopefully, everything will be perfectly normal!” Dr. Divan said cheerfully, clapping his hands together as he donned his kind smile again. “You two will come back here first thing in the morning and the ultrasound will be performed. This time tomorrow, we’ll be discussing Mrs. Mustang’s care plan to help her have a healthy baby, alright?”

The doctor was trying to bolster the stricken couple’s morale.

“Alright.” Riza said quietly.

“Alright, thank you, doctor.” Roy said after clearing his throat. 

“I’ll see you two in the morning!” Dr. Divan said determinedly as he shook Roy’s and Riza’s hands. Then he left, closing the exam door to let Riza change.

As soon as the door shut, Riza placed her head in her hands, crying out in anguish.

It wasn’t like her to break down, but to have such a strong hope threatened to be extinguished….

Maybe it was the hormones…..

But it felt like the news was almost too much to bear.

Roy was calm now, he had to be, for his wife.

As much as he wanted to cry with Riza, he closed his eyes and held her close, stroking her hair.

There was nothing he could say to make the situation better.

There was nothing he could do except to wait until the morning and see what the ultrasound showed.

Roy and Riza had a long night ahead of them, battling two of the world’s most powerful enemies, fear and doubt.

The only tool Roy and Riza had in the coming fight was love.

Love.

While Roy held Riza close, stroking her hair and kissing her head, he was silently telling her how much he loved her.

Roy knew that Riza loved him.

They were both grateful to have each other, even if the morning’s results showed the worst……

…..even if it meant they couldn’t be a family.

Although both were silently hoping that Dr. Divan’s most likely possibility was the truth and that the pregnancy was healthy.

“I’m right here.” Roy whispered to Riza, kissing her cheek as she pulled her face back. “What do you say we get you dressed and go home? We can stop by your favorite pizza place for dinner, if you want.”

Riza grabbed Roy’s hand and gave it a squeeze. She smiled as one last tear rolled down her damp cheek. “I’ll follow you anywhere, Colonel.”

Together, Roy and Riza left the clinic, walking hand in hand.

Together, they rode in the Fuhrer’s car to Riza’s favorite pizza place, still holding hands while they shared a meal.

Fuhrer Mustang and his wife both knew they had a torturous night of waiting ahead of them.

But regardless of what the next day would bring, both Roy and Riza took comfort in knowing that whether in pain or joy, at least they had each other.


	4. Chapter 4 - News

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Fullmetal Alchemist! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

That was the first evening since the discovery of Riza’s pregnancy that Roy had not read any of his baby books.

Fuhrer Mustang and Mrs. Mustang laid awake all night. 

At the ceiling, at the window, at the wall, Roy and Riza’s eyes wandered here and there as they tossed and turned in each other’s arms.

Roy was holding onto Riza as if a large flood of water were about to come and sweep her away.

Riza was clutching desperately onto Roy as if he were going to be dragged off into the distance by some unseen force.

Both of them laid in mortal dread of the morning.

At the same time, they also couldn’t wait for sunrise to come, just so the torment of waiting could finally end, no matter what the ultrasound revealed.

After what felt like an eternal night, the sun slowly rose over Amestris, bringing the first rays of a fresh, new day. 

A day of either new hope or crushed dreams.

Riza and Roy both staggered out of bed numbly and got dressed.

They skipped breakfast and hurriedly went out to the car, riding in silence to Dr. Divan’s office.

Riza squeezed Roy’s hand tightly in the backseat. 

Roy squeezed hers in return, a silent assurance of his support.

They both wished there were words of comfort they could offer to each other, but neither had anything to say.

There was nothing that could be said, not until the ultrasound showed whatever the outcome was going to be.

At last, the car turned into the parking lot of Dr. Divan’s office.

Roy exited the car first so he could help Riza out.

It was a cloudy morning, but Roy was so exhausted and so worried, he left the umbrella in the backseat.

Rain was the least of Fuhrer Mustang’s current worries. 

Roy walked with Riza into Dr. Divan’s clinic and they checked in, taking a seat in the waiting room, still holding hands.

Yesterday, they had sat in those same chairs with quiet smiles.

Today, both Riza and Roy seemed to have aged ten years overnight. Deeply, worried frowns creased their faces and dark circles hung under their eyes. 

Both Roy and riza jumped when the door that led to the exam rooms swung open and a nurse stepped out, “Mrs. Mustang! Dr. Divan will see you now.” She smiled politely.

Roy stood first, with a determined look on his face, as if he was going to lead Riza out onto some battlefield.

Slowly, shakily, Riza followed Roy, standing and walking down the hallway, their hands still clasped together, fingers entwined.

As they arrived at the ultrasound room and Riza was handed a gown, the nurse left to go and get Dr. Divan.

Riza noticed this gown was different from yesterday’s. The gown she had been given now was slit in the middle so the sonometer could be placed directly on her skin.

Riza clutched the polka-dot fabric in her hands as Roy helped her change out of her regular clothes.

Then the Fuhrer slowly and lovingly helped the blonde put on her gown, tying the strings in the back.

Roy kissed Riza’s neck softly as he did, whispering to his wife, “Whatever happens, I’m right here, Riza. I love you, Lieutenant.”

Tears clouded Riza’s eyes as she smiled gratefully, answering Roy with a sniff, “I love you too, Colonel.”

_______________________________________

A moment later, Dr. Divan came into the room and greeted Roy and Riza. The physician began to wash and glove his hands, preparing to perform the ultrasound.

“Alright, Mrs. Mustang, if I can get you to lay back for me.” The doctor smiled reassuringly at Riza.

Riza nodded and obliged, laying back on the hard, cold bed.

Dr. Divan picked up the sonometer, sitting to Riza’s right.

Roy firmly held Riza’s hand, seated on her left. 

The ultrasound screen was directly in front of all three of them.

As the sonometer was pressed down and guided expertly over Riza’s abdomen, all three of them strained to see the screen.

Roy and Riza had no idea what they were looking for or at, but they were trying to make some sort of determination as to whether their baby was alright or not.

Several silent moments passed as Dr. Divan squinted at the screen, moving the sonometer this way and that over Riza’s flat belly.

Those moments were the heaviest, most tension-filled of Roy’s and Riza’s lives.

The suspense was worse than that of any battle.

In a war, they could fight.

Here, they were helpless.

What was on the screen? 

What did the doctor see?

Grey…….

Black…….

White……..

The pictures on the sonogram monitor were all an indeterminate mixture of grayscale colors to the couple. 

How could the doctor even interpret this?!

Roy glanced over at Riza and the solemn look in his wife’s eyes made him grip her hand even tighter. 

A few more minutes passed and then the movements of the sonometer stopped.

Dr. Divan took the instrument off of Riza and cleared his throat. “Alright, Mrs. Mustang, Fuhrer Mustang, the ultrasound is complete.”

Roy felt like his breathing had been cut off. 

Riza flinched as her heart skipped a beat in her chest. 

Dr. Divan broke out into his kind, polite smile, which was now even warmer and more joyous. “It’s just as I suspected! The pregnancy is perfectly healthy! It’s not tubal, your baby is fine!”

Riza let out a huge exhale of relief as Roy chuckled with joy.

The couple turned and hugged each other for just a moment.

Dr. Divan smiled as he watched them squeeze each other tightly.

“Oh, thank you, doctor!” Riza sighed in complete gratitude, placing a hand over her still-racing heart.

“We’re happier to hear that than you know.” Roy said stoically with a grateful nod at Dr. Divan.

Dr. Divan smiled but spoke firmly, “Now, that being said, Mrs. Mustang’s bloodwork is still a bit off, so I’m going to prescribe some special vitamins for her to take daily. Well! Since the most pressing matter of the day has been cleared up, let’s have that consultation, shall we?” 

Roy and Riza nodded with happy smiles.

Riza had Roy hand her a pen and notebook from her pocket before Dr. Divan began.

As the doctor counseled the couple on prenatal care, Riza happily scribbled down everything he said on the pages of the notebook.

Roy and Riza were both silently overjoyed to be sitting there, talking to Dr. Divan, instead of rushing to the hospital for emergency surgery to abort their child.

They were still going to have a baby!

“Dr. Divan?” Roy asked once the physician had finished the consultation and given all his recommendations.

“Yes, Fuhrer?” Dr. Divan asked kindly.

“Could you tell if it’s a boy or a girl?” Roy asked hopefully.

“No, not yet, Fuhrer Mustang.” Dr. Divan chuckled at the expectant father’s eager curiosity. “I’m afraid it’s still too early to detect the gender. Now both of you go home, go to work, relax. Follow my instructions, though. No heavy-lifting, no fish, and plenty of water.”

“Will it be harmful to be sexually active?” Riza blurred out.

Roy’s face turned beet red.

Riza didn’t even bat an eye.

Her husband had refused to touch her without the doctor’s clearance, and since her next check up was several weeks away, she wasn’t interested in waiting that long if it wasn’t necessary.

Dr. Divan laughed good-naturedly. “No, Mrs. Mustang, as long as it’s comfortable, it is perfectly fine to be sexually active.” The physician smiled at the couple as he left the room. “Call me if you need anything.”

Riza smiled, satisfied with that answer.

Roy was looking down at the floor, his cheeks still red.

If there had been a hole under the exam table, Roy would have crawled into it.

“You wanted the doctor’s permission.” Riza shrugged as her husband helped her change back into her clothes. “How else was I supposed to get it?”

Roy was too embarrassed to respond, he simply kissed Riza’s forehead.

Underneath his joy about the baby’s health and his mortification from Riza’s question, Roy did feel flattered.

Roy gave Riza a cocky grin when his hands lingered over her breasts as he helped her slip her shirt on.

It was a compliment to Fuhrer Mustang that his bride wanted him that badly.

_______________________________________

“I don’t care what it is, as long as it’s healthy.” Riza said to Roy a short while later as they rode back to the Fuhrer’s estate. 

“Me either, I was just curious.” Roy replied with a shrug. 

“Then why’d you ask?” Riza blinked.

“Because I…...I mean, I want to know, don’t you?” Roy asked in surprise.

Surely Riza wanted to find out the gender as soon as possible too?

“I don’t know, I thought it might be nice to wait until the birth. You know, as a surprise?” Riza smiled.

Roy looked like Riza had just smacked him.

Surprise?

Roy liked to know all that he could about anything and everything that was upcoming.

Roy didn’t personally care too much for surprises. 

If he had fathered a son, Roy wanted to prepare for a son.

If he had fathered a daughter, Roy wanted to prepare for a daughter.

That was all.

But judging from the sparkle in Riza’s eyes about waiting, Roy could tell his wife’s opinion seemed to…...differ, a bit.

“Oh…” Riza said simply, looking away at last. 

“But if you want to wait, that’s perfectly fine!” Roy said with a big smile.

Riza glanced back up at Roy. “Are……..are you sure? They could always tell you and just not tell me, you know. I’ve heard of parents having that done before.”

“No, we’ll find out together.” Roy said, hugging Riza close in the back seat of the car and kissing her lips sweetly. “I’m just glad you two are ok.” 

Riza smiled and kissed Roy back lovingly.

The car pulled into the Fuhrer’s mansion and the couple exited the car, going into the house to change for the day. 

Now, they could continue planning for a healthy baby.

They had weathered the storm of the night together.

Roy noticed he felt more at ease about Riza’s pregnancy now.

Anything would be easier than dealing with loss.

What was a little nausea and moodiness compared to the threat of death? 

Besides, Roy knew that according to what he had read so far in the baby books, Riza’s body would start to change soon.

Roy grinned in the mirror as he put on his uniform. 

Dr. Divan had given the couple permission…….

That meant Roy and Riza could spend their quiet evenings enjoying those changes and spending time in their favorite place….

Locked in each other’s arms.


	5. Chapter 5 - Heidi’s

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Fullmetal Alchemist! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Once the initial terror of Riza’s first doctor’s appointment had passed, Roy and Riza were both able to relax more about the pregnancy.

Things began to flow normally and time passed.

Days turned into weeks.

Riza was fortunate. The mild morning sickness she experienced was not crippling, just a bit of nausea when she first woke.

It only happened on some mornings, too.

When the nausea hit, Roy sat beside Riza while she slowly ate some toast.

Roy’s onyx eyes would gaze at Riza in concern as he rubbed her back gently until the feeling eased. 

When Riza entered her second trimester, she found the nausea was no longer a problem.

Any feelings of sickness were completely overpowered by a ravenous appetite, which Roy happily fed.

Whatever hour it was, whatever she asked for, no matter how weird or strange, Roy made sure his expectant wife got what she was craving. 

Even if it meant that Roy had to go out into the cold, rainy streets at two in the morning.

Pregnancy was a strange thing for Roy and the whole idea made him feel isolated, a common sentiment expressed by fathers-to-be.

Fetching food, easing nausea, helping Riza with her daily chores and tasks, those were all ways that Roy felt more involved.

Useful.

Roy loved the look on Riza’s face when he did something kind or helpful, too.

It made him feel loved and respected.

It made him feel like a good husband and a good father. 

Riza hadn't really experienced any mood swings, but she had gotten extreme headaches. 

Although it was still rather early in the pregnancy, Riza spent many afternoons lying in bed with the curtains drawn instead of helping Roy in his office.

Since she couldn't take any painkillers, taking a nap was the only way to relax the jackhammer-like throbbing of her skull that was brought on by the hormones.

When Roy arrived home, he would change and crawl into bed with her, snuggling with Riza for a little while before dinner. 

Riza was grateful for those moments.

So was Roy.

Lying there in the fading light of day, happy and together, sometimes it felt like they were the only people in the world.

—————————————————————

But Roy and Riza weren’t the only people in the world. 

Every day, Roy headed into work bright and early whether Riza accompanied him or not. 

As the Fuhrer of Amestris, Roy had arguably the most important job in the nation.

Leading the country was a rather vital task to its survival, after all.

Before the pregnancy, Riza had made some notes on some suspicious activity close to the northern border. 

One morning, Riza’s work flashed across Roy’s mind as he was briefed on a security threat close to the Northern fortress that had thankfully and skillfully been stopped by General Armstrong and her men at Fort Briggs. 

“Yes, Riza mentioned something about unrest in that part of the country a few months ago.” Roy said stoically to his subordinate as he looked over the account of the incident. “But we had no evidence. I even sent a special forces unit there, just to investigate. They didn’t find anything.” Fuhrer Mustang said suspiciously.

“I’m just here to report what happened, sir.” Roy’s subordinate said with a polite nod.

“Thank you, very much, Major. Now please, go and leave me to think for awhile.” Roy requested, choosing to keep the document and read over it again

As soon as the Major was gone, Roy scowled in worry.

The attack on Briggs had been sudden, swift, and brutal.

It was strategically planned and expertly coordinated.

As much as Roy hated to give General Armstrong any praise, if it weren’t for her sheer skill as a leader and the intense training her men had endured under her rule, their response might have failed. 

Fort Briggs could have fallen.

But to who?

All of the attacking forces who had been killed wore no discerning marks.

Those who had been captured had committed suicide before they could be forced to talk.

Roy scowled as he looked out of the window at the busy streets in Central.

The afternoon sun shone down brightly.

Families were out running errands.

Shopkeepers swept the streets outside their establishments.

An elderly lady sat on a bench feeding some birds. 

Peace.

After so many years of war, Amestris finally knew peace again.

Or at least, Central did.

Roy grit his teeth.

Who was doing this?

Whoever it was, they didn’t want their identity known, at least, not yet.

Roy had done everything he could to amend his wrongs and the wrongs of his country.

His attempts had seemed successful.

As successful as they could be anyway, considering the crimes of the past.

There was only one nation who still had a bitter rivalry with Amestris.

One strong, vast country that saw Roy’s homeland as an enemy.

Was it possible?

That they would be so foolish as to attack Fort Briggs now, with the flame alchemist at the head of the country?

The animals of the north……..

Drachma. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

When Roy finally left his office that evening, the sun had already set.

Fuhrer Mustang rode home looking out of his car window at the rainy streets.

His jaw was set firmly.

Roy was more than determined than ever now that he had a child on the way.

He would do whatever it took to keep his family and his country safe. 

The shiny, black car pulled into the driveway of the Fuhrer’s mansion and Roy stepped out, going inside.

To his surprise, Riza wasn’t in the kitchen, waiting with dinner.

“Riza?” Roy called, finding the downstairs dark.

She had said she was tired earlier, but normally this late in the evening, she had woken from her nap.

“I'm up here, Roy.” Riza called from their bedroom at the top of the stairs.

Roy took his shoes off and sat his briefcase down, choosing to leave the report from the day locked inside.

Riza was nearly four and a half months along.

Roy didn’t want to worry her, he wanted her to stay focused on what she needed to be concerned with, mothering their child.

“I’m home, finally.” Roy said with a dry chuckle as he walked into the bedroom. 

“Glad to hear it, I thought you weren’t coming back, there for a minute.” Riza joked, standing and looking at herself in the mirror of her vanity.

Roy stood in the doorway and Riza didn’t turn to look at him. Her hands were moving and her eyes were focused on something that Roy couldn’t quite see over her shoulder.

Roy smiled softly, admiring his wife’s slender back and her long, blonde hair that flowed down her shoulders.

His eyes drifted briefly over to a large shopping bag that sat on the floor.

He recognized the name on the bag.

Heidi’s

Roy blinked.

That was…..a……..

Riza turned around to face Roy.

Roy’s eyes almost bulged out of his head.

Heidi’s..was a…..women’s...lingerie…...store…..

Roy’s onyx eyes zeroed in on Riza’s overfull cleavage, deliciously and temptingly squished into a support bra that seemed to be much too tight. Riza’s elegant, round mounds were pushed together, as if to tease Roy and beckon him closer.

Roy and Riza hadn’t been intimate much and he hadn’t even seen her naked recently, between work and her headaches. 

“Riz……..” Roy stammered as he swallowed dryly in his throat. 

Riza had raised her shirt every day so he could see the tiny little bump developing on her lower stomach.

But Roy hadn’t gotten a good look at her breasts in almost two months.

Riza had never been lacking in curves, but now, it looked like her assets had doubled. 

At first, Riza blinked at Roy’s dumbstruck reaction, then realization sunk in.

Riza had greatly missed her husband’s attention, so the glazed over look in Roy’s eyes of pure lust made Riza smirk. “What is it, Colonel?” She asked coyly.

“I…………..” Roy stammered with wide eyes, taking a step closer to his wife.

Riza grinned and walked over, sitting on the bed. She moved to the side to show Roy that she wanted him to seat himself next to her.

Roy’s eyes were still glued onto Riza’s chest as he happily obliged. His onyx eyes widened even more when Riza unclasped her bra and slipped it off, revealing her fattened, dark nipples to Roy’s hungry eyes.

“I had to go shopping today because I can’t fit in any of my other bras anymore.” Riza explained shyly. 

Roy just stared, trying not to drool over the swollen, perfect mounds in front of him.

Roy had always admired Riza’s breasts but now that they had grown, they had full his attention.

Fuhrer Mustang couldn’t tear his eyes away….

Carefully, he lifted his hands and gently splayed them along the side of Riza’s full breasts.

The blonde gasped at the tenderness of Roy’s touch.

A soft sigh escaped Riza’s lips when Roy’s hands slid underneath her breasts to cup what he could of their weight in his palms.

Roy squeezed gently, admiring their firmness.

The motion drew a mewl from Riza’s throat.

Roy smirked when Riza groaned as he brushed his thumb pad over her fat nipples.

“Does it feel good, Riz?” Roy asked, his onyx eyes flickering up to his wife’s face.

Roy was asking….

Roy felt his manhood throb lustfully in his trousers when he saw his wife’s half-lidded eyes and flushed cheeks.

“Roy……” Riza breathed, her voice thick with desire.

Riza answered.

Roy picked Riza up in his arms and laid her back against a nest of pillows.

Then Roy crawled up to his wife and took one of her nipples into his mouth, palming both of her breasts as he began to suckle.

The noises that came out of Riza’s mouth made Roy want to growl, so did the way her fingers knotted in his raven-black hair, urging him on.

After a moment, Roy moved to Riza’s other nipple, teasing it cruelly with his tongue. 

Roy lavished small, short licks onto Riza’s swollen breast while she groaned in frustration.

When one of Roy’s hands wandered down over Riza’s swollen belly to play with her womanhood, Roy found out that he had pushed her too far.

Roy’s eyes widened when Riza crushed his head against her breasts, spreading her knees to allow his fingers to slip inside.

Roy closed his eyes and suckled while he pumped his fingers in and out of Riza, paying close attention to the highly sensitive button that sat at the top of his wife’s entrance.

Riza keened and squirmed under Roy’s ministrations. 

But no matter how desperately Riza called his name, or how violently she bucked her hips against his wrist, Roy didn’t slow down.

A growl rumbled deep in Roy’s chest.

Roy wasn’t done teasing Riza yet, not until he pushed her over the edge.

“Aah……..aah… Roy…...RROYY~!!!!” Riza screamed in ecstasy, squeezing her eyes shut when the stimulation became too much.

Roy felt a wet, hot fluid bathe his hand as Riza’s walls fluttered around his digits.

Roy smirked to himself. Mission accomplished.

Fuhrer Mustang had successfully made his wife feel good.

Very good.

The force of Riza’s climax threatened to break Roy’s fingers that were buried deep inside her.

Roy laid his head on Riza’s chest, listening to her racing heart while she panted, her body rippling from the aftershocks of her climax.

Carefully, Roy removed his fingers, thinking they were finished.

Roy’s eyes widened when he felt Riza’s knee rubbing against his crotch enticingly.

“Riza………” Roy breathed, his voice low and husky as he looked up into her large, brown eyes.

Roy admired the way that Riza’s face was beautifully flushed from the exertion of her pleasure.

Of course Roy wanted to make love to his wife.

He just didn't know if she felt up to it or not, that’s why he had focused solely on her.

“I need you, Colonel…” Riza gasped, her fingers starting to work on undoing the buttons of Roy’s coat.

Roy attacked her lips when he realized what was about to happen. “I’ve missed you, Lieutenant.”

It only took a few seconds for Roy to be bare beside his wife, his uniform lying discarded on the floor while he held Riza in his arms.

Roy kissed Riza’s flushed cheeks while he sheathed himself deep inside of her womanhood.

Roy swallowed Riza’s cries of pleasure with his mouth, holding her in his strong arms while they finally made love after so many weeks of abstinence.

Some time later, once Fuhrer Mustang and his wife had exhausted themselves by physically expressing their love for each other, Roy and Riza lay together. They cuddled underneath the bed covers that were now damp with the sweat of their passion.

Riza’s back laid against Roy’s front as they spooned. Roy’s hips hugged Riza’s round bottom to his groin perfectly as if they fit together as well as two puzzle pieces.

“I love you.” Roy whispered softly, kissing Riza on the cheek while his hand drifted down to splay over her small bump. “Both of you.” 

“We love you too, Colonel~.” Riza replied with a tired but satisfied smile.

They both drifted off into a deep, relaxing sleep before waking a couple of hours later and ordering take out for dinner.

Roy smirked at his wife while they ate.

Riza blushed as she glanced over at him, their passionate evening running through her mind.

Riza knew the look in Roy’s eyes.

Hungry…….

As soon as their food settled, Riza knew that Roy would do everything he could to seduce her again.

Riza’s hormones were in full swing, and it had been so very long since they had shared a night like this….

Roy wouldn’t have to work very hard to get Riza to agree to another round.

The couple were learning new things about each other and their growing baby everyday.

Tonight, they had learned that all of the changes Riza’s pregnancy brought didn’t have to be scary or difficult.

In fact, some new developments could actually be rather fun to handle~.


	6. Chapter 6 - Approaching Danger

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Fullmetal Alchemist! Please let me know if you enjoy! Updates weekly!  
—————————————————————

Riza’s belly grew with each passing week.

So did Roy’s smile.

It was a strange, almost feral sort of feeling, Roy thought…..

The pride he felt when others congratulated him and Riza on their unborn child, the way that singles looked at them jealously.

Roy and Riza had both spent so many years in disciplined isolation, so it was wonderful to be together and to grow together, as a family.

Roy was a strong leader and a hard worker. While he didn’t neglect any of his duties or tasks as the Fuhrer, he always made time to attend Riza’s doctor’s appointments.

Following Riza’s wishes, Roy had declined to find out the sex of the child.

Roy had been secretly disheartened until he saw the light of appreciation in his wife’s eyes.

That made it worthwhile.

If it made Riza that happy, Roy could wait until the baby was delivered to find out if he had fathered a son or a daughter.

That day was coming sooner rather than later….

Riza and the baby were doing well.

Riza was having a relatively easy time with her pregnancy. The blonde had closely watched her diet and tried to stay active.

The doctor praised Riza’s efforts to stay healthy, bragging to Roy that Riza was one of his few patients without any complications.

Towards the beginning of Riza’s last trimester, Roy felt secure enough about the baby to start making more concrete plans for his or her arrival.

Since they had gotten off to such a rough start, both Roy and Riza had been secretly afraid that something else would go wrong and their baby might be…….

Lost.

A miscarriage perhaps?

Something internal that required surgery after all?

Medically necessary abortion?

No.

All of those terrifying fears had been cast aside once the end was in sight.

Riza had just entered her seventh month. 

That same day, she had her check up and with Roy beside her, the doctor handed the couple some pamphlets on Lamaze classes and birth plans.

Now it was not time to be afraid anymore.

Now it was time to be joyful and to make preparations!

That was just what Roy did.

Before they left the clinic, the couple had signed up for a class time that fit well with Roy’s work schedule.

Then they had returned home.

Roy had made Riza comfortable on the couch but instead of cuddling beside her like he usually did in the evenings, he went to leave the room.

“Where are you going?” Riza asked, blinking in confusion.

“If I tell you, the surprise will be ruined.” Roy replied with a smirk.

Riza‘s eyes narrowed. “What surprise?”

“You’ll find out. Wait here.” Roy said with a grin as he stepped back over to the couch and kissed his wife’s lips sweetly before he walked out of the room.

The blonde sighed and laid a hand against her belly.

“What are you planning, Colonel?” Riza mused with a smile once Roy left.

Riza knew that Roy didn’t care for surprises. He usually hated giving them just as much as he hated receiving them.

What was he doing?

—————————————————————-

Roy intended it to only take a little while, maybe an hour, maybe two.

That was wishful thinking.

Roy had taken it upon himself to completely assemble and decorate the nursery for his soon-to-arrive child.

Roy had listened to the baby items that Riza wanted the most and he had taken notice of the things she admired in all of the shops.

The last few weeks, Roy had been careful to purchase all of the items discreetly with cash. He had hid them in a nondescript storage room deep in the mansion.

Now, Roy had brought them all of the furniture, toys, and decorations up to the room directly beside his and Riza’s.

The walls were painted a soothing, muted oatmeal color just like many other rooms in the mansion.

It wasn’t Riza’s favorite shade but Roy had decided to leave it…..

Since they didn’t know the gender of the baby, the oatmeal color could match almost any theme.

It was a nice blank canvas.

Roy smiled to himself when he walked into the room and began to diligently put everything together.

It was a big job for one person in one evening.

Too big.

One hour passed……

Two hours passed…….

Riza fell asleep on the couch while she waited.

Another hour passed….

Another hour after that…...

Dark circles hung under Roy’s eyes but by the time the sun rose the following morning, Roy had done it.

Everything was in place, the crib, bassinet, the changing table, rocking chairs, and even a couple of secure bookshelves filled with plush toys and story books.

Everything was in neutral, muted colors and everything looked perfect, as if they were going to bring the baby home tomorrow.

Roy sat down for a second once he finished and admired the nursery he had completed.

This was really going to be his child’s room.

His child!

Roy chuckled to himself.

Truthfully, Roy never thought he would have any children, he had never seen a way that would work out in his life……..

But things change.

Things change just as…..

“Roy?” A sleepy voice called from the hallway, interrupting Roy’s thoughts.

“Riza?” Roy replied tiredly. “I’m in here, beside our room. Come see the surprise.”

“Roy?” Riza asked curiously as she padded to the door.

Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Riza’s mouth dropped open and she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands as she looked at the room. It was filled with all of the things she wanted to give her child and absolutely ready to house a small baby.

“Oh Roy!” Riza exclaimed.

“Sorry it took a little longer than I thought.” Roy apologized with an exhausted chuckle. “Do you like it?”

Riza’s eyes were soft as she walked over and picked a small stuffed giraffe off of one of the bookshelves, holding it in her hands just above the curve of her belly. “Roy, I love it! It’s beautiful!”

“I’m glad.” Roy replied with a happy, proud smile.

“Why didn’t you ask someone to help you? You didn’t have to stay up all night doing this alone.” Riza asked, gently stroking the giraffe’s soft fur.

“I’m the father.” Roy said stoically. “Besides, I don’t need anyone else’s help. I can put together a few pieces of furniture.” 

Roy walked behind Riza and splayed his hands over her rounded belly, kissing at her neck softly.

Riza closed her eyes and sighed, placing the giraffe back down on the shelf and laying a hand against her husband’s cheek.

Roy gently turned Riza to face him and being very careful not to push against her abdomen, he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Riza purred and kissed back, placing her hands on his shoulders.

“I love you.” Riza whispered after a moment, her lips still against Roy’s.

“And I love you both very much.” Roy smiled in return, leaning his forehead against Riza’s as his hands wandered down to her belly again.

“We know~.” Riza smirked as the baby kicked against Roy’s palm, causing his onyx eyes to widen in surprise and wonder.

Roy was just about to say something else as a bright smile cracked across his lips, but……

A loud knocking echoed from the front door, all the way upstairs, to the very room that Roy and Riza were standing in.

Riza blinked.

Roy’s eyes immediately narrowed.

For someone to come to the Fuhrer mansion this early, something must be wrong.

He must be…....

“I’ll be right back.” Roy reassured Riza, kissing her lips again sweetly before he strode off out of the room, down the hall, and towards the door.

Roy pulled it open to see Major Armstrong standing on the doorstep.

Roy’s onyx eyes widened in shock.

Major Armstrong was no messenger!

What was he doing here?

“Pardon me for disturbing you this early, Fuhrer Mustang, but I’m afraid you’re needed right away.” Major Armstrong said forlornly, looking down sheepishly.

Riza had crept as quietly as she could to the stairwell to listen in on what was going on.

She couldn’t see, but she heard Major Armstrong’s voice.

And the dread it contained……

“Is it Drachma again?” Roy asked, clenching his jaw.

Riza’s eyes widened.

Drachma?!?

Again?!?

“Yes, sir, I’m afraid it is.” Major Armstrong replied very seriously.

Riza felt her heart start to race.

Roy had kept saying that everything was fine at work these last few months.

That there was nothing newsworthy to report……

Riza suddenly found it difficult to swallow and she clutched her belly with a hand.

What had Roy been keeping from her?


	7. Chapter 7 - The End

Thanks for reading! I don’t own any of Fullmetal Alchemist! Please let me know if you enjoy!  
—————————————————————

Fortunately, that particular day it was more of a false alarm, or at least, less of an alarm then Roy feared....

Roy was indeed needed at Central but there was no attack in progress, just a note that had been delivered to his main office.

It was a note of warning.

If Amestris didn’t relinquish some of its land in the north, then Drachma firmly stated they intended to declare war.

Roy sat at his desk staring at the note all morning.

Of course, Roy had no intention of giving up any land, but what was the best way to defend?

Roy could just ignore the warning and bolster Genera Armstrong’s forces at Fort Briggs but what if Drachma was sneaky and attacked from an unforeseen angle?

Roy rubbed his eyes.

His mind flashed back to the Ishvalan War.

Slaughter……

Loss……

Grief……

Why?

There were no real winners in war, only various levels of losing, even on the victor’s side.

Roy took his hand down and stared out of the window.

Maybe it wasn’t too late yet…..

Maybe Roy still had a chance to stop this thing before it started.

Roy sent for his best diplomatic advisor and had a very urgent, very frank discussion with him.

Roy gave the man a mission.

Roy needed his help…..

The diplomat agreed.

The diplomat left the Fuhrer’s office and went to his barracks to pack his bags.

The flame Alchemist was going to Drachma.

But what was he going to tell his wife?

—————————————————————

“I’m coming with you.” Riza said defiantly, crossing her arms over her belly while she watched Roy pack a suitcase.

Roy had come home early.

Roy had explained everything.

The sensible part of Riza understood, but the hormonal part was furious.

How could Roy not tell her what was going on all this time?!!

“Absolutely not.” Roy said with a sigh.

Truthfully, Riza was the one person that Roy wanted to have with him.

She always kept him steady and focused, she was a great shot, and a loyal officer.

Roy could never ask for a better Lieutenant than Riza.

But in her current condition, her traveling with him just wasn’t an option right now……

“I don’t want you to leave.” Riza said with a frown, sitting down on the bed.

“Do you think this is what I want?” Roy asked with a sad glance.

Roy finished packing his suitcase and sat it down on the floor. 

Roy knelt down in front of Riza and took his wife’s chin in his hands, looking into her eyes tenderly, “Riza, we both know this has to happen. If I can do this ...if this war can be stopped before it starts, wouldn’t that be amazing? Do you want our baby born into conflict?” Roy asked.

Riza looked away. “No.” She said quietly.

Roy leaned forward and kissed her belly, laying his hand on Riza’s side. “I promise I’ll be back soon, alright? Long before the baby’s born...I wouldn’t miss that for the world. Now let’s try to enjoy our evening together, alright?” Roy asked with a small smile, “I’ll order some pizza for us tonight.” 

Roy gaze Riza a gentle kiss and went to place their pizza order.

While Roy was busy, Riza sneaked away to use the phone at the opposite end of the mansion.

Roy was going to be back soon alright….

In fact, if Riza had her way, Roy wasn’t ever going to leave in the first place……

Riza bit her lip nervously while the phone rang.

“Hello?” A voice asked from the other end.

“Edward?” Riza asked.

“No, I’m, sorry! This is Alphonse, Brother’s outside with Winry! May I ask who’s calling?” Alphonse Elric replied.

“Alphonse, this is Riza, Riza Hawkeye.” Riza said, annoyed to find herself fighting back tears. “I really need your help with something……”

Yes……

If Riza was still as cunning as she was during her military days, Roy had packed his suitcase for nothing.

—————————————————————

Riza won her battle.

The following morning, Roy woke to find that Edward and Alphonse were on their way to Drachma in his place, accompanied by Roy’s diplomat and best soldiers.

Roy was not pleased that he wouldn’t be there during the negotiations, but he was secretly thrilled that he didn’t have to leave Riza.

What if something happened early with the baby and he wasn’t there?

During their journey, Roy stayed in constant contact with the Elric brothers, listening to what was being said and giving his orders as Fuhrer, head of Amestris.

Riza sat beside Roy when she could, anxiously listening and waiting.

Roy was just hopeful that……….

Whether he was physically in Drachma or not…….

A peaceful accord could be reached.

The expectant Father was not in the mood to go to war.

He didn’t want his baby to be born into chaos.

The world was filled with plenty of that already.

—————————————————————

Operation Drachma Negotiations was a success.

A peaceful agreement was reached between the two rival countries and Fuhrer Mustang sat in his office after the Elric brothers returned, signing a treaty with the leader of Drachma. 

The Elric brothers were hailed as heroes once again, and the people of Amestris cheered for their Fuhrer’s excellent leadership skills.

Riza was home on bedrest by then, but she was listening to the news on the radio.

Hearing that the treaty had been officially signed, Riza smiled and laid a hand on her rounded belly.

Maybe, now, things could be peaceful again for a while……...at least until their little one arrived.

————————————————————

It was not long after the signing of the treaty, on a chilly autumn morning, that Roy and Riza welcomed their baby into the world.

A sweet, wailing, little boy who weighed eight pounds and nine ounces.

Everyone, including the parents and the medical staff, marveled at the baby’s full head of thick, black hair.

When Riza held her baby for the first time, happy tears welled in her eyes, especially as her little boy blinked up at his mother with wide, brown eyes.

Roy had been by Riza’s bedside the entire time, and he smiled widely as he looked at his newborn son.

The birth went smoothly and both parents had been grateful for that.

Riza was glad that her baby arrived safely.

While Roy was too, he was also happy that Riza hadn’t had to suffer long.

They had only been at the hospital for four hours when their son was born.

“He’s got your hair.” Riza breathed with an exhausted, happy sigh.

“But he’s got your eyes.” Roy smiled warmly, kissing Riza’s sweaty hair gently. “I’m proud of you, Riza. You did well.”

“Have you thought about a name?” Riza asked as the baby cooed.

“Yeah….” Roy said with a grin as he watched his son stretch in Riza’s arms. “Actually I have.”

“Me too.” Riza said quickly.

Roy looked up at her, waiting for her to speak.

“I want to name him Hugh.” Riza said, looking over at Roy for his approval.

Roy cracked a wide smile.

That was the same name he had been thinking of……..

“Welcome to the world, Hugh Mustang.” Roy smiled, sliding a finger into his son’s chubby little hand.

The baby squeezed his father’s finger tightly with a coo.

Roy and Riza smiled down at their newborn son.

“I love you, Colonel.” Riza whispered.

“I love you, Lieutenant.” Roy whispered back, kissing Riza’s lips sweetly.

Finally, their little family was complete.

Riza had never felt happier.

Roy couldn’t wait to embark on his new duty, raising his son with the woman he loved deeply.

Finally, Roy Mustang was a Fuhrer and a Father.


End file.
